To demonstrate interactions that occur between the hormones related to calcium metabolism in the premature neonate. Nutritional and metabolic profiles of infants with bronchopulmonary dysplasia receiving a calcium supplemented diet will be compared to healthy preterm infants examining calcium balance, bone mineral content and biochemical parameters.